


'Sup, Loser?

by Dokuhan



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Crack, Family, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: For the #SASO2017 prompt: AU where Daichi and Eijun are cousins





	'Sup, Loser?

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring excited puppy Eijun and Daichi actually acting his age.

It’s not like Daichi has loads of time in between games. Really, since it’s Nationals, he should be focusing on resting or practicing, anything to keep him in top form without risking injury.   
  
But it’s been forever and a day since he’s visited Nagano and the last two times he was in Tokyo there hadn’t been a chance to get away. So if he doesn’t take the time now, his parents might chew him out when he gets home. It wouldn’t be a lot of time anyway, just the little bit between their first game and heading to the hotel for the night. The game he’d watched with Suga and Asahi had ended super early anyway.  
  
Besides, he missed seeing his little cousin.   
  
Eijun had always been really shitty about directions, way too vague about trains and roads for Daichi’s liking. He had to rely on his phone to get from Point A to Point B. When he finally walked up to Seidou, he let out a low whistle - stunned by the sheer size of the school. He knew it was supposed to be hot stuff, but he had not expected something so  _massive_.   
  
He opened is email and clicked on Eijun’s name.  
  
 _To: 栄純  
From: 大地  
Subject: Where is your dorm?  
  
There’s so many buildings?? Go to a normal school, loser. _  
  
His phone buzzed with a reply seconds later, mostly a bunch of confused question marks and emoji than an actual answer. He just figured that meant he should wait at the front entrance.  
  
Sure enough, shortly after that Eijun came running through the gates, skidding to a stop. He whipped his head around and his face lit up when he saw Daichi, “ _Niichan_!” He shouted before bolting towards him.   
  
Daichi braced his feet on the ground, because he knew even if he had a little bit more muscle and weight, they were still almost the same height so the impact would have some force when Eijun jumped on top of him. “Well someone’s surprised,” he laughed, “Get off, I can’t get hurt right now.”   
  
Eijun untangled his limbs, “What are you doing here? Another training camp?”   
  
“Nope. Nationals, actually. I’m finally doing this family proud.”   
  
“Hey! Rude! We won the fall and we’re going to Senbatsu this year.”   
  
“Yeah, but  _my_  team is actually going to win.”  
  
“You jerk!”   
  
Daichi couldn’t stop himself from laughing at that, and then laughing even harder when Eijun got flustered at that. He straightened himself out and wiped at his eyes, “Did you eat yet? I already had lunch, but I don’t think I can hang out on your campus without getting you in some kind of trouble.”   
  
“I can always eat again. Haruno-san mentioned this crepe place nearby…”   
  
“Ooh,  _Haruno-san_. Want to tell me something?”   
  
“Don’t even!” 


End file.
